


Cookies

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Some Swearing, bard and thranduil are neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Bard fell hard for his neighbor, Thranduil Oropherson, the minute he saw him.  He just isn't sure if Thranduil like, likes him (as the man is friendly to everyone).  But maybe Christmas wishes will come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tis the season for some shameless fluff! This was supposed to be a drabble for but it got away from me! Happy Holidays everyone!!

The scent of cinnamon, vanilla and sugar filled his senses, wafting down the stairs he had crested to the landing for his apartment. Bard inhaled deeply and smiled. His neighbor, Thranduil Oropherson, would be the reason why the hallway and stairs were awash in the delicious aroma of cookies. Bard fished his keys out of his pocket as he walked down the hall, his eyes trained Thranduil’s door. Bard took longer then needed to open his apartment, hoping that Thranduil would pop out with his usual greeting of “Hi neighbor!” It was never; “Hi, Bard!”, it always “Hi neighbor!” And Bard’s response was always “Hi, back!” It had been that way from the day Thranduil had moved in, eight months ago. Bard’s smile widened as he thought about their first meeting.

❄ ❄❄

Bard opened his door to find the hallway filled with boxes and furniture waiting to be shifted into the vacant apartment across the hall. A new neighbor. Bard snooped gently, seeing if he could get an idea of what kind of person was moving in. Boxes labeled kitchen and books were of no use, everyone had those but the furniture, now that was always a good clue. 

There was a velvety couch in deep forest green with a subtle vine pattern. A large cream chair, too small to be a loveseat and too big to an armchair but perfect for two people to snuggle in. Book cases, a chest of drawers, and other items that seemed to be antiques and all in dark cherry wood. They had good taste, who every they were. Bard could hear the movers huffing as they climbed up the stairs. The Esgaroth Apartments were spacious and ornate, but lacking in elevators. Bard didn’t mind it being a walk up but he felt for those poor bastards. Bard moved aside as two men crested the landing, caring an oversized leather ottoman. Bard gave a nod to them and clattered down the stairs to the lobby.

Bard paused at the grand double doors and scanning the street below for the new tenant. His new neighbor was easy to spot. He was tall, Bard guessed 6’5”, lean but well built and with long blonde hair. Positively the most gorgeous man Bard had ever seen in his life. He was speaking with one of the movers, gesturing at the boxes still needing to be unloaded. The man had an commanding air about him, even from this distance Bard could see it in the way he held himself. 

In Bard experience, men like him were; A) never interested in guys like Bard and B) often arrogant, self centered pricks. It still didn’t stop Bard’s stomach from doing a flip when the man gathered his long hair into a sloppy bun, exposing his long, elegant neck. 

“Oh, hell….” Bard sighed, might as well get the meeting and greeting done and confirm his theory . Bard came down the stairs and the blonde glanced up at him. Instead of a cold, indifferent greeting, a bright smile was directed at Bard, along with an extended hand. 

“Hello!” The man’s voice was deep and melodious and his grip firm as they shook hands. “Thranduil Oropherson, I’m moving into 6C.” Thranduil gestured up to the apartment in question. 

“I know.” Bard said nodding. “Bard Bowman, I’m in 6D.” 

“Why we’re neighbors! Hi, neighbor!” Thranduil exclaimed, his eyes dancing with delight and his smile became ever more radiant. Bard’s stomach did an huge flip at that smile. “Sorry about the mess in the hall and the noise.” Thranduil declared. 

“No worries.” Bard replied. “I’m on my way to work so make all the noise as you want.” 

“Oh, of course! Well, I best not keep you.” Thranduil almost sounded disappointed but the smile was still there. “It was a pleasure meeting you and I am sure we will be seeing a lot of each other, neighbor!” Thranduil winked at him. Bard swallowed and nodded as he moved off. 

Bard turned when Thranduil called out, “Oi! I promise that the hallway will be clear when you get back.” Bard laughed and gave a wave. A few paces more and Bard did another turn and felt a thrill that Thranduil was still watching him. Bard waved again and Thranduil did the same. Oh Gods, he was in trouble. How was it possible to fall for someone so hard and so fast? No, Bard told himself. No, it was a knee jerk attraction to a handsome man and he would get over it.

❄❄ ❄ 

Except he hadn’t. Every interaction with Thranduil further cemented Bard’s feelings for the man. They meet coming and going from work, always the same greetings and sometimes it resulted in hour long conversations in the hallway. Each leaning against their respective doorframes, sharing their day, and with Thranduil, a bit of gossip on other tenants in the building. To say that Thranduil was well liked would be an understatement. He seemed to know everyone and everyone liked him. Unlike Bard, who really only knew a few well and the rest only by sight. 

What wasn’t there to like about Thranduil? Aside from his physical beauty, Thranduil was a dynamic and charismatic man. He was warm, witty, and force all to his own. And whom Bard still couldn’t figure out if attracted to him or not. There were times that it seemed as if Thranduil was flirting with him. Like the time Bard had asked what Thranduil did for a living. 

“I’m a baker, well pastry chef actually, but that sounds so conceited.” Thranduil said laughing. “I work at the Eryn Lasgalen Café.”

“Oh, I know it, but I haven’t actually eaten there, sorry.” Bard grimaced.

“Well come by I’ll treat you to some…. sticky buns.” Thranduil said, his voice low and sultry, dark eyebrow raised. Bard stared at Thranduil, not quiet believing what he had just heard. The smile on Thranduil’s face could only be called seductive.

“Ummm, they sound delicious.” Bard responded shakily. 

“They are!” Thranduil said brightly all hints of flirting gone. Bard took a deep breath, he must have imagined it. 

That was how it was between them, one minute flirty and the next normal. Bard wasn’t sure where things stood. Bard knew his own feelings, but he wasn’t confident enough to express them. Better safe then sorry. Bard didn’t wanted to ruin things with Thranduil. He couldn’t bear the idea of asking Thranduil out and being rejected. Better to keep him as a neighbor who was friendly and possibly flirting, then a neighbor who was uncomfortable and avoided him because he had misread the signals between them. 

However, since the start of December, it felt as if there had a been a shift between them. It had started when Bard was brought up short by bedraggled Thranduil and a huge Christmas tree blocking the way. 

“Bard!” Thranduil cried out in relief. Bard eyed Thranduil, pine needles and sap peppered his coat and hair. “I’ve lugged this damn tree over three blocks and only now am I defeated!” Thranduil huffed as he gave the tree stump a kick. 

“You could have asked Alfrid to give you a hand.” Bard said mildly. Thranduil gave Bard a sour look.

“Gods no!” Thranduil spat. “I’d rather leave the tree here and decorate it, then get help from that man!” Bard smother his grin. Alfrid was the buildings would be “maintenance” man. And the only person in the building that Thranduil actively disliked. Not that Alfrid was liked by anyone. Alfrid didn’t care one wit about the tenants and did only enough maintenance that was required and no more. That is until Thranduil had moved in. 

Just shortly after he had, Bard came home one evening to find Thranduil, Rosie Gamgee (6A), and Alfred gathered outside her apartment. Thranduil stood with arms crossed, dark brows drawn down in disapproval and a deep frown on his face. Alfrid was whining that it wasn’t possible, when Thranduil held up a hand, cutting Alfrid off. Thranduil told Alfrid, in polite, yet firm words that brokered no bullshit. Bard and Rosie exchanged looks. Bard actually felt a bit sorry for Alfred, there was no way he would want Thranduil’s anger directed at him. Once Alfrid had agreed to fix the problem, Thranduil had given a sharp nod and turned to go to his apartment. 

Alfrid had given Thranduil a dirty look and muttered under his breath, “who hell does he think he is.” Bard opened his mouth to reply but Thranduil whipped around and was back in front of Alfrid, eyes flashing as he leaned towards Alfrid, who drew back, eyes wide in shock.

“I am a tenant of this building, who pays rent, which in turn pays you!” Thranduil’s voice was low, almost a growl. “And if you wish to remain employed, you will do your job. Or will I have to inform the owners of the various issues that are routinely ignored by you?” Alfrid had quickly babbled his apologies and disappeared into Rosie’s apartment. Since that day, things had improved maintenance side, but there was no love lost between the two.

So Bard had helped Thranduil haul the large tree up to his apartment. Bard then stayed to help get it onto the stand and with Thranduil’s directions, centered and set. Bard was surprised but pleased when Thranduil had asked him, almost shyly, if he wouldn’t mind helping him with the lights and the star. Of course Bard hadn’t minded. In the end, Bard helped decorate the whole tree, plus the mantle, the railings on the balcony and finally the front door.

The whole time they had talked, laughed, sang along to Christmas songs and between decorating, shared a bottle of wine along with cheese and homemade bread. When Bard told Thranduil that it was the best bread he had ever tasted, Thranduil had rolled his eyes, but a sight flush dusted his cheeks at the complement. Bard had almost kissed him then. Almost. Thranduil had looked away and things suddenly feeling awkward. Bard quickly gathered his stuff, saying it was late and he had better go. Thranduil saw him to the door and they stood there, both seeming unsure. 

“Well, thanks for everything, it was fun…..” Thranduil paused, his voice soft as he said, “neighbor.” Bard swallowed hard. 

“Yeah, it was. Goodnight…..neighbor.” Bard’s own voice husky. Thranduil’s lips parted slightly and he moved closer, reaching out, and Bard was sure he was going to be kissed, except Thranduil grasped the door handle and opened the door. Bard exited and only exhaled in frustration and longing once he had closed the door to his apartment. 

Bard glanced again at Thranduil’s festively decorated door but it remained shut. Bard tried not to feel disappointed. Bard sighed as he went into his apartment. Oh, well. Bard thought. All week smell of delious things being baked had drifted out of his place. It was only a few days till Christmas so it was only natural that he would be baking treats. Bard hoped that he would get some. He tossed his keys in a bowl by the door and looked at the gift he had ready to give Thranduil. Bard chewed his lip, maybe he could take it over now and…..

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Bard’s heart leapt when he looked through the peephole to see Thranduil standing there. Bard opened the door. Thranduil’s smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

“Hi neighbor!” Thranduil said with a small wave, fingers wiggling. Bard couldn’t help but laugh as he looked Thranduil up and down. Thranduil was wearing a black sweater with snowflakes, which was actually not too bad for a Christmas sweater. It was the headband that Thranduil wore that made Bard laugh and fall just a little more in love with him, if that was possible. Little colored fairy lights blinked on it and along with the strand that had been woven into Thranduil’s braid. 

“Hi back!” Bard said and gestured at Thranduil’s getup. “Fantastic light show!” Thranduil did a twirl and then a small bow. Bard’s stomach went into usual cladistics. 

“Tis the season!” Thranduil exclaimed. “And as it’s the season of giving, I have a huge favor to ask of you.” Thranduil said, biting his lower lip, looking up at Bard thru dark lashes. 

“Ask away.” Bard said, glad that his voice was steady, cause his stomach was currently doing cartwheels. Thranduil beamed at him. Now a triple back flip.

“I was hoping that you would be willing to help me with something.” Thranduil asked.

“Of course!” Bard said. 

“It could take upwards of an hour or more.” Thranduil said pulling a grimace.

“That’s okay, I don’t mind.” Bard said with a shrug. Any chance to spend time with Thranduil was worth it. “When can I be of service?”

“Come over as soon as you can!” Thranduil hesitated. “And can I impose further by asking that you wear a Christmas jumper if you have one?” 

“Outrageous!” Bard exclaimed but nodded and gave Thranduil the “thumbs up.”

“You’re the best! I’ll leave the door open, so just let yourself in.” Thranduil informed him as he crossed the hall and went into his place.

Bard practically ran to his room and began to rummaged around looking for his one and only Christmas jumper. Bard swore, where was the thing? He gave a cry of triumph when he found it. He pulled it on. It could only be loosely called a Christmas sweater. It was blue with the word “Cracker” written in gold across the front, it would have to do. Bard dashed into the bathroom to freshen up. He gave an exasperated sigh as his unruly hair refused to behave. 

“Fuck it,” Bard muttered, leaving the bathroom. He grabbed his keys and coat, not sure if going outside would be required. Bard gave a knock before letting himself in. The sight that greeted him pulled him up short. 

“Wow!” Bard gasped. Red and green cellophane wrapped cookie trays covered most of the available space of Thranduil’s living room. Each one had a small card and decorative embellishment tied to it. 

“Surprise!” Thranduil said as he came out of the kitchen. “Still willing to help?” 

“Let me guess,” Bard snorted, “We’re delivering Christmas cookies?” 

“Right on the button.” Thranduil confirmed. “And your reward for helping will be eggnog or mulled wine after.” 

“Well, who would pass on that?” Bard declared. “So the sooner we get started, the sooner we can get to the wine!” 

“My thoughts exactly!” Thranduil chortled. “Okay, if you can grab four and we will start at the bottom and work our way back.” Thranduil gathered up four and Bard followed him out the door with his bundle. 

“Bottom floor, so does that mean there is one for Alfred?” Bard teased. Thranduil made a face but nodded.

“Yes, there is even one for that SOB!” Thranduil huffed. Bard raised a brow at him as they went down the stairs. “I may not like the man, but everyone deserves a little holiday cheer. And you never know, maybe his heart will grow three times bigger….and explode.” Thranduil muttered the last bit. Bard gave a bark of laughter and Thranduil grinned and laughed too. 

Luckily Alfred did not open his door when they knock, so they left outside his door. Thranduil did stick his tongue out at the door as they left.

“Nice Christmas spirit.” Bard remarked and Thranduil stuck his tongue out at him in response. Bard returned it. And they both giggled like little kids. The next door was answered and more then a few minutes were spent in animated holiday greetings and hugs to Thranduil and to Bard surprise, himself. And this was how it went with all the apartments. Those that weren’t home they left in front of the door and those who did answer usually took more time and on more then a few with a gift for Thranduil exchanged. By the time they made it to their own floor, Bard’s legs were tired from climbing up and down the stairs. 

Bard felt a jolt when he saw there were only two left. Didn’t he rate a cookie tray? Thranduil gathered them and they went next door to Rosie and Sam Gamgee’s, where they were both treated to a glass of eggnog and a gift. Bard blushed as Rosie whispered to him, “I’m so glad you and Thranduil are an item, you make a handsome couple.” Bard could only give her a sheepish smile. Rosie winked at him as they left. Then it was Faramir and Eowyn who lived next to Bard. Bard liked them but was glad that they were out, as he just wanted to sit down with the promised glass of wine. 

They went back to Thranduil’s place and with a sigh, Bard sat down at the kitchen bar as Thranduil poured them both a glass of wine. 

“Cheers!” Thranduil toasted and they clinked glasses and took a sip. Bard glanced around, which Thranduil didn't fail to notice, and which cause a smile to tug at his lips as he sipped his wine. Bard gave a weak smile.

“Thanks for all your help tonight.” Thranduil said mildly. 

“No problem, it was fun, just….” Bard began but stopped, realizing how whiney it would sound.

“Just what?” Thranduil asked, eyes dancing with mischief. Bard gave a small shrug. “Go on, what?” Thranduil prompted.

“Well…..” Bard started, glancing up at Thranduil, who watched him closely. “I was wondering why there was no cookies for me.” Bard finished lamely. Thranduil’s face twitched in the effort to stop from laughing. Thranduil put his glass down. 

“What makes you think you deserve one of those?” Thranduil said in cool tone. Bard shifted feeling perplexed by Thranduil’s demeanor. Bard struggled to find the right words when Thranduil’s face crumpled and he laughed outright. Bard frowned at him. 

“What the fuck?” Bard demanded. Thranduil shook his head at him. 

“Oh Bard, you think I wouldn’t have something extra special for you?” Thranduil questioned. Thranduil went to the pantry and when he turned around, Bard’s eyes opened wide at the tray presented to him.

Thranduil slid a silver tray onto the counter. There, displayed in confectionary wonder, was a gingerbread house along with gingerbread men and animals. All were elaborated decorated. Bard shook his head in astonishment at the detail, and at the embellishments around the house, trees made out of sugar and everything dusted with powered sugar as if it had snowed. Thranduil held his breath as he watched the wonder on Bard’s face. Bard finally looked up at Thranduil. 

“Thran….” Bard stopped when he heard Thranduil’s small gasp at his shortening of his name. Bard flushed and went on. “I couldn’t possible eat any of this. It’s….it’s too amazing to just eat.” Bard explained. 

“Nonsense,” Thranduil declared. “It’s just gingerbread and some fancy sugar work, anyone could do it.”

Bard snorted. “No they bloody couldn’t, this is a piece of art, not just some cookies.” Thranduil blushed and waved a hand at Bard as he picked up his wine.

“Oh, shut up and eat the cookie!” Thranduil snapped and picked one of the animals and handed it to Bard. Bard grinned, it was an elk. Thranduil picked up a gingerbread man. 

“Well, they are the most amazing gingerbread men I have ever seen.” Bard announced. Thranduil shook his head.

“They are gingerbread elves, not men!” Thranduil stated and held out the cookie so Bard could see that indeed, they had little pointed ears piped in icing. 

“Like I said, works of art!” Bard laughed but that changed to a moan as he took a bite. “Holy shit, this is the best gingerbread I have ever tasted!” 

Thranduil’s smile was smug as he nibbled at his cookie.

“What is it about gingerbread?” Bard asked. “Why is it so good?” 

“What’s not to like?” Thranduil said, his smile sly. “Sweet and slightly spicy, just how I like my men.”

Bard choked on his cookie. Thranduil raised his eyebrow at Bard as he cleared his throat. They ate and drank in a charged silence. There it was, Thranduil liked guys, but that didn’t mean he was interested in him, Bard thought as he looked around. Bard gestured at the mantle where a oversized stocking hung, needing to break the tension.

“Looks like you asked Santa for a lot.” Bard quipped as he turned back to Thranduil to find he had come around the counter and was very close. Thranduil leaned down, eyes sparkling with desire and longing. Bard’s breathing increased as he looked up at Thranduil. 

“I only asked for one thing this Christmas,” Thranduil purred, his breath warm and soft against Bard’s ear. Bard trembled, heart leaping in joy, as Thranduil reached out to gently brush a lock of hair back and then to rest his hand upon Bard’s cheek. Thranduil gazed into Bard’s eyes as his lips gently brushed against Bards as he whispered, “You!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos always welcomed!


End file.
